Unnamed FF8 fic
by Trigger Happy Selphie
Summary: I could think of a title ;_;...please R&R, Summary in the thing
1. Rinoa's Mistake

It had been a year after the battle with Ultimecia. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly were happy. Or at least everyone thought they were happy. Seifer Almasy was now a fully fledged SeeD. Quistis Trepe had gotten her instructor job back. Selphie Tilmitt started working on the Garden Festival the second she returned and is still working on it. Irvine Kinneas, was very happy with Selphie too. Zell Dincht was hitting it off with Annie Credona, the pigtailed girl from the library.  
  
Walking down the hall, Squall was on his way to his office. During this time, even though he disliked it, he passed Seifer's dorm. On this bleak and dreary Thursday in September, the door was opened just a smidget, not enough to see anything, but enough to hear whispers. If he had gone ahead, he would've never heard anything and would be living a peaceful life right now. But no, his curiosity claimed him and he stood next to the door.  
  
"Rinoa." Seifer's voice was really low.  
  
"I don't care.I'll break it off with Squall so we can be together.I love you." Rinoa whispered.  
  
Squall stood there shocked. Furious, he walked into the room, pushing the door open with loads of force. He was expecting to see something like Rinoa sitting on Seifer's desk and Seifer sitting on his bed, but no. Rinoa was pulling her on pajama shorts and Seifer was still sitting under the covers of his bed, his blonde hair stuck up in all different directions. Squall stood speechless at the two, who, in turn, had their eyes wide and mouth's dropped, speechless themselves. Unable to say anything, he turned on his heel and walked back towards his dorm.  
  
Rinoa watched. 'How could I have been so stupid? Stupid!' She quickly pulled on the rest of her pajamas and ran after Squall. "Squall, it's not what you think!" She cried after him as he slammed his door shut. Before it caught the lock, she pushed it open, shutting it behind her as she stepped into the room. He sat at his desk, angry with anyone or anything he could see. He tried to be calm, but his voice shook a little bit. "Rinoa.what was it then? Huh? What, were you actually going at it, or were you just giving Seifer a strip tease?"  
  
Rinoa listened to the hurt in his voice. She couldn't respond for a few minutes. "I-I.Squall." She finally croaked out, in a horse voice.  
  
"How long?" Squall closed his eyes and put his hands into one fist, resting his mouth on it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long were you and Seifer together without me knowing? I want the damn truth!" Squall slammed his fist down on the desktop.  
  
Scared, Rinoa looked down. "S-six months."  
  
"And, in that time, you were using me?"  
  
"Squall, I would never us-" Rinoa started.  
  
"Yes, Rinoa, you used me. You told me you loved me and I was the only one for you." He cut her off, looking at one knives he had lying on his desk. They were nothing special, just camping knives. The ones with the screw drivers and such. He opened the large knife and tapped its tip. Sharp.  
  
"Squall, I do love you!"  
  
"Liar, get out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get out!" Squall flung the knife into the wall, where it stayed. Rinoa stood there, looking fearfully at him. She had never seen him so hurt and angry. His blue-gray eyes flashed like blue flames and his brown hair stood a bit stiffer than usual. His single scar was the most distinct thing about him being angry. It made him look pure evil. She looked down and walked out of the room, silently.  
  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~  
  
You like? Please Review ( 


	2. Disclamer

I know you don't need to read this, so I'm going to make it simple. I don't own any of the characters in this story. I do own, however, the idea and the story.  
  
This is my first Selphie/Squall fan fiction. Other couples include Seifer/Rinoa, Quistis/Irvine and Zell/GWTP(Girl With The Pigtail, who I am going to name Annie.) Rated PG-13 for language. It would've been rated PG- 17, but then it wouldn't be right, because then I wouldn't be able to read it. ^_^;; ?(Whistle)  
  
There could be some really stupid humor, and even some really wrong things about relationships and such. Please give me some constructive criticism. I'm only a teenager and I personally don't like getting flamed. Oh, these "text" mean talking and 'text' means thinking. Please, enjoy.  
  
©2002-2003 Liberi Fatali. ^.~ Reproduction is prohibited with out my permission.  
  
Thank you for bothering to read the disclaimer and my notes. Now you can read the story! ~????????? ????? ??????? ^.~ 


End file.
